1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety glasses for blocking of harmful electromagnetic radiation and prevention of dazzling which protect eyes from harmful electromagnetic radiation, ergonomically balance the weight thereof with lenses arranged at the front and an adjuster and a battery arranged at the rear portion of a temple to ensure convenient wearability of the glasses, have an outer housing formed of a soft material to closely contact the face of a user to provide user convenience and an inner housing formed of a hard material, fabricated through double injection molding, allow adjustment of the distance between a Liquid Crystal Display lens (“LCD lens”) and eyes, and are comfortably wearable according to the face shape and the height of the nose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a pair of safety glasses for blocking of harmful electromagnetic radiation and prevention of dazzling, which serves to protect a user from harmful electromagnetic radiation, are used to protect eyes from harmful electromagnetic radiation generated in welding and medical laser operations. Such safety glasses are configured such that an LCD lens blocks harmful electromagnetic radiation when the electromagnetic radiation is sensed through an optical sensor. The LCD lens, which is transparent in normal times, is darkened to block harmful electromagnetic radiation when the electromagnetic radiation is generated.
However, such safety glasses for blocking of harmful electromagnetic radiation require a battery and a controller to delay opening operation in addition to an optical sensor and an LCD lens. Accordingly, it is difficult to design the safety glasses in the shape of normal eyeglasses. Further, when safety glasses for blocking of harmful electromagnetic radiation in the shape of normal eyeglasses are worn, the fixed nose support may not properly fit to the face shape and nose height of a user, causing inconvenience. Particularly, in the case that the user is wearing a pair of eyeglasses for vision correction, the safety glasses for blocking of harmful electromagnetic radiation need to be worn and placed in front of the eyeglasses in an overlapping manner. In this case, the safety glasses for blocking of harmful electromagnetic radiation are spaced from the face and thereby gaps are created between the safety glasses and the face at the lower side and lateral sides of the safety glasses. Accordingly, the safety glasses may not safely block harmful electromagnetic radiation.
In addition, a conventional technology (Korean Patent No. 10-1285602) has a lens, and a controller and a battery all arranged at the front, causing the center of mass to be positioned farther to the front. Particularly, the weight of the product requires a pressure band to be used to ensure close contact such that the glasses are securely held on the head of the user. Thereby, the user may experience inconvenience in wearing the glasses. In addition, when the glasses are worn for a long time, fatigue increases due to the applied pressure.